Phineas, Ferb, and Danny Power Hour
''' Phineas, Ferb, and Danny Power Hour '''is a film about Phineas, Ferb, Heinz, and Perry visiting the Danny Phantom Universe. Story It was a bright sunny day and both Phineas and Ferb were bored. They were completly out of ideas! Until...Phineas thought of one! "Hey, Ferb I know what we're going to do today! Let build a machine that will take as to an alternate dimension!" Phineas told Ferb, his stepbrother, in joy. "That sounds like fun," Ferb replied. "It's time to get to work!" Phineas said and they started working. Perry, their pet platypus, was walking away from them. He made sure the coast is clear and stood up. He swiped on a fedora and opened up a hole out of the air which had a slide in it. Perry slid down the slide and into his lab known as The Platypus Cave. "Ah, Agent P. There are two people building a machine and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning to go to the house and use the machine. Don't ask us how we know." Francis Monogram, Agent P's boss, told him. Perry saluted and headed off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the house of his nemesis. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" The Slacks sung. "Ah, Perry the Platypus! I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz have found out that two people are building a very powerful machine and I plan to steal it and use it for evil!" Heinz said and laughed evilly. He ran off to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Phineas and Ferb had just finished the machine. "Now, let's trick this baby out!" Phineas cried. Heinz arrived at their and said "I'm just in time!". Perry ran to Phineas and Ferb's house and switched into pet mode. Phineas pressed a button on the machine machine and soon Phineas, Ferb, Heinz, and Perry were teleported to the Danny Phantom universe. They saw themselves right next to Fenton Works, home of the crazy ghost hunter known as Jack Fenton. Danny was in his room talking to Sam and Tucker on facebook when he heard a strange noise. He looked at his window to see two boys, a pharmacist, and a platypus. He walked down stairs to greet them. Heinz ran away before Danny could greet them all. When Danny got outside he walked up to them. "Hi! I'm Danny! Are you new?" he said. "No. We just created a machine that teleports us into alternate dimensions! And it looks like it worked!" Phineas replied. "Cool!" Danny remarked. "Ghost!" Jack Fenton shouted as he ran towards Perry. He captured Perry with a net that ghosts couldn't possibly get of. Perry bit the net open and jumped out. "Dad, relax it's a platypus." Danny told his father. "Oh. I could of sworn it was a ghost. With that beaver tail and bill," Jack said as he walked into his house. Suddenly Vlad Plasmius flew right above Phineas, Ferb, Danny, and Perry. "Oh look! If it isn't Danny Fenton!" he said. "I've had enough of you!" Danny shouted at him. "Oh, is little Danny Wanny upset?" he teased. "That's it! I'm going ghost!" Danny said as he transformed into ghost. "Cool!" Phineas said in astonishment. "Wow..." Ferb said who was also astonished. Danny flew up into the sky but Vlad flew away so quickly Danny didn't even know where he went. Danny got back on the ground and turned back into a human. "You're a ghost? Awesome!" Phineas. "Well, Thanks," Danny chuckled. "How'd you become a ghost?" Phineas asked. "Well, my theme song explains that. Come on dude! Sing my theme!" Danny shouted and laughed. (He's a phantom) (Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny phantom) Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14, When his parents built a very strange machine, It was designed to view, a world unseen. (He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.) When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit, But then Danny took a look inside of it, There was a great big flash, everything just changed, His molecules got all rearranged! (Phantom, Phantom) When he first woke up, he realized, He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes. He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly, He was much more unique than the other guys. And it was then that he knew what he had to do, He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through, He's here to fight, for me and you! He's- Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom, Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom, Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's (Danny Phantom.) "You know you could of just told us..." Phineas told Danny. "Yeah but what fun would that be?" Danny asked. "I guess you're right.....Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said. While the Danny Phantom Theme was playing Perry had slipped away and headed for Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" The Slacks sung. "In Danny Phantom's Universe..." Travis added. Perry crashed threw the roof to see Heinz, Vlad, The Slacks, and Travis. "Hey Perry!" Travis said. "Gyurururururu" Perry replied. "Well I gotta go. Bye!" Travis said as he teleported to his dimension. Perry was suddenly trapped in Vlad's lasers. "You're probably wondering why I have Vlad in here. Well ya see me and Vlad plan to take over both the Tri-State Area and Amity Park!" Heinz explained to Perry. "Yes, Yes. And it should be much easier to take over another dimension when there's no ghosts to stop me! And you won't be a problem because you're not a ghsot at all!" Vlad told Perry. "You keep Perry trapped. I'll go and steal the machine!" Heinz said and ran off. Heinz ran to Phineas, Ferb, and Danny. He quickly grabbed the machine and ran off. "Hey!" Phineas said. "Sir? Sir!" Ferb said. "We gotta get that machine back! It's the only way we can get home!" Phineas declared. "Well, can't you just build another one?" Danny asked. "It takes a while to build one and I don't think that just the three of us can build one in time. They might be heading to our universe!" Phineas explained. "Hold on. I'l call my friends to see if they can help." Danny said and called Sam and Tucker. "Sam! Tucker! You guys gotta help me! We have to save a dimension!" Danny shouted at the phone. He hung up and Sam and Tucker raced to Danny right away. "Okay! Now we gotta build this machine in time!" Phineas told them. They all started building the machine. Heinz and Vlad had just arrived in Danville. They started taking over straight away. Perry who was still in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was looking for something he could use to get to Danville. Phineas, Ferb, Danny, Tucker, and Sam had just finished building the machine. Tucker hugged the machine. "Sweet, Sweet Technology" Tucker said as he hugged the machine. "Hey losers," said Dash, the bully. Tucker stopped hugging the machine to look at him. When Tucker got off Dash smashed the machine with a giant hammer. "Hey!" Danny said. "Haha," Dash said as he walked away. Vlad was shooting lasers all over Danville and Heinz was shooting crazy machines all over the place! With all their power Heinz and Vlad finally took over Danville. "Yes! We did!" Heinz shouted. Perry, who was still in the alternate Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, was using materiels he found in D.E.I. to build a machine. He used some parts of Heinz's inventions and Vlad's ghost weapons. He also used a part of Vlad's ghost portal. Perry put all the parts together and pressed a button on the machine. He was suddenly teleported to Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and Danny walked into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "Hey! That machine might help us get to Danville!" Phineas exclaimed and ran to the machine. Ferb and Danny shrugged. They followed Phineas. Phineas pressed the button on the machine and they were all teleported to Danville. Perry quickly got into pet mode. He saw Vlad flying in the air while Heinz was in D.E.I. doing some wierd stuff. "I've had enough of ghosts!" Phineas shouted and held a tiny machine to built up to Vlad. Vlad suddenly was transformed back into a human. He than fell to the ground. Vlad got up and grabbed Phineas! He was just about to punch Phineas. Danny turned invisible/intangible and overshadowed Vlad. Vlad dropped Phineas and walked into a cage. Danny stopped overshadowing Vlad and flew to Phineas and Ferb. Suddenly a cage dropped on Phineas, Ferb, and Danny! Heinz walked over to Vlad and shot him with some sort of ray-gun or something. Vlad turned back into a ghost. He turned invisible/intangible and flew right threw the cage. "Well, I won't need this anymore!" Heinz said and threw it on a pile of garbae. The cage Phineas, Ferb, and Danny were in was suddenly covered with steel so they couldn't see a thing! Perry thought this was a good time to fight. He got up and put on his fedora. Vlad shot a laser at him but Perry turned invisible/intangible! "What?!?!" Heinz and Vlad said confused. Perry turned back to normal. Perry suddenly turned into a ghost known as Perry the Phantom Platypus! Perry the Phantom Platypus staring shooting lasers and ghostly weapons at Vlad and Heinz. He grabbed Phineas' ghost-remover and shot it at Vlad. Vlad suddenly became a human again! Perry overshadowed Vlad and walked him into a cage. He also overshadowed Heinz and walked him into O.W.C.A. Prison. Perry grabbed Heinz's ray-gun from the trash pile and shot it at himself. He soon was a regular platypus. Well he's still a secret agent. He unlcoked the cage Phineas, Ferb, and Danny were in. he quickly got into pet mode. They all got out. "I wonder what happened. Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said noticing his pet and right next to him. Danny picked up the cage Vlad. "Well, guys. I gotta go. See ya!" Danny said and pressed a button on Phineas and Ferb's dimensin machine. He, Vlad, and the machine were teleported to Amity Park. "See ya!" Phineas replied."Well, that sure was a fun day!" Phineas told Ferb. "Yes, yes it was." Ferb replied and they alled walked home. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry layed under the tree and rested. Candace suddenly woke up. "Phineas and Ferb!" Candace said realizing she forgot to bust Phineas and Ferb. Candace ran Linda ,Phineas and Candace's mom,'s room and woke her up. "Mom! You've got to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!" Candace told Linda. Linda woke up and went to the backyard to see Phineas and Ferb laying under the tree. "Hey Mom." Phineas said. Linda climbed back into her bed. "Candace, when will you stop?" she asked. Links *Phineas, Ferb, and Danny Power Hour at the Danny Phantom Fanon Wiki Category:Movies Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Crossovers